Embedded devices play vital roles in modern servers for providing various functions such as networking, system monitoring and storage control. Embedded firmware is the software that specializes in controlling a specific embedded device. Typically, embedded firmware is stored in the flash memory chip of an embedded device to control its functions.
The embedded firmware of an embedded device sometimes needs to be updated to ensure the device's proper functions. For example, the firmware needs to be updated to coordinate with a newly added component, or the firmware needs to be updated when there is a bug detected in the existing firmware.
However, updating the firmware of an embedded device is a manually intensive procedure, which often demands a sophisticated knowledge of the system from the administrator.